


Ben vs. the Bug

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Threats of Violence, tim is barely is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: There is a fly is Ben's room! Ew kill it kill it kill it!
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Ben (BEN Drowned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Ben vs. the Bug

Jeff was in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he lazily went through the cabinets. He found a box of cornflakes, and shook it, hearing a small amount still rattling in there. He poured the last of the cereal into his bowl, before stuffing the empty bag back inside the box and putting it back into the cabinet. He poured milk into the cereal and sat down at the table, grabbing the week old newspaper lying on top and lazily flipping through it.

Masky entered the kitchen, following the same route Jeff did, pulling out the empty bag of cereal and shaking it. “Goddamn it,” he muttered. “Who the fuck left an empty bag in here instead of throwing it out? Fuck.” 

Jeff tipped his head back as he chewed. His scars were mostly healed, but the corners of his mouth were still open for any liquids to trickle through. “There’s still some cereal left in there,” he said. Tim spotted Jeff’s bowl and his anger rose now that he was able to direct it at someone. He stomped forward and shoved the bag in Jeff’s face.

“You expect me to eat the fucking dust at the bottom of this bag or something? You fucking moron, I’m gonna throttle you.” Tim’s death threats were paused momentarily as there was the sound of pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. Ben came into view, swinging around the banister. His feet grazed the floor for a moment before he shifted them so he was floating instead. 

“There’s a bug in my room!” Ben shouted, as if this were important, life-changing news. 

Tim and Jeff stared at him, unsure of how to react. Jeff pushed the empty cereal bag away from his face. “Uh...good job,” he said blankly. 

Ben’s knuckles crackled with electricity. Some of his hair was standing on end from the static he was emitting. “No! That’s not good! I was playing a game on my computer and it nearly _touched my hand!_ ” He cried out, his frustrated tone morphing into a fearful wail, rubbing the back of his hand and shuddering at the memory.

Jeff looked towards Tim, trying to figure out the appropriate way to react to this. Tim just glared back at him, slowly crushing up the plastic bag in his fist. Jeff looked back at Ben, who had regained some of his composure. His hair was still sticking up, though.

“One of you-” Ben pointed back and forth between them “-needs to go kill it!” He demanded, like the world’s shortest tyrant.

Jeff snorted, dipping his spoon back into his bowl. “Ben, it's just a bug. Either ignore it or kill it yours-" he lifted the spoon to his mouth, and noticed the seething rage in Tim's eyes as Jeff ate the last of the cereal. Jeff dropped the spoon into the bowl, pushing it aside and standing up. "On second thought. I'd love to kill something today," he said, and motioned for Ben to lead the way.

Ben's room was nearly immaculate for a preteen. His bed was neatly made and untouched, like it had never even been used. No clothes littered the floor, his laundry hamper was nearly empty. The only real mess were empty mountain dew bottles on his desk, and one or two empty chip bags that hadn't made it into the trash can, sadly balled up in the corner.

Jeff felt a pair of hands push into his back, shoving him into the room. Ben's voice whined behind him. "Jeffff. Hurry up and kill it already, I wanna get back to my game." Jeff rolled his eyes, fighting off the irritation that rose from being told what to do. 

"I still can't believe you're asking me to do this." He sighed, thinking forlornly back to his bowl of cereal. "Whatever. Where is it?" He asked. Ben pointed to the window. 

"It flew over there before I ran out of the room." He said, his eyes owlish. He looked _terrified._ Jeff snorted, before walking over to the blinds and shaking them. 

"Jeff don't do that! What if it flies out towards me or something!" Ben wailed. 

"How would it fly towards you?" Jeff shot back, gesturing towards Ben. "You're by the door- you're not even in the goddammit room-!"

"Jeff just do it the way I say! If it comes near me I'm going to scream SO loud-" Ben warned, a threat Jeff knew from experience that Ben was all too ready to carry out.

"Ohmygod," Jeff said, interrupting him and waving Ben off. "Just fucking go away then. I don't need you to supervise me killing a goddammit bug."

Ben didn't move an inch. "If I leave you won't kill it. You'll just pretend. Or you'll keep messing up my blinds or something," He said. Jeff sighed, rubbing his forehead. He needed to stop hanging around the ghost so often, Ben was getting really good at calling him out on his shit.

“Ok, fine,” Jeff said, “Just- shut up a minute. Let’s see if I can hear it. Maybe it flew out of the room already.” Ben went quiet, now nervously looking at the hallways around him, searching for signs of the insect. After about 30 seconds, a quiet buzz could be heard near the bed. Ben yelped as they caught sight of a fly on the wall.

Jeff stepped towards it, and the fly sprung off of the wall, zig-zagging around the room. Jeff tried to clap it between his hands and missed, which he immediately became thankful for, realizing he didn’t really want to wash fly guts off his hands today. Jeff looked around for something to kill it with. He picked up a plastic game case (since when did Ben get animal crossing? Or a _Nintendo switch?_ ) and began to swipe at the fly with it. Ben screeched, and Jeff winced.

“You can’t use that! That’s so gross, I don’t want bug blood on my stuff Jeff!” Ben yelled at him. 

“It’s plastic, you can wipe it off- complain one more time and I’m using your computer to kill it instead,” Jeff threatened. Ben’s mouth snapped shut, glaring at Jeff petulantly.

The fly had landed on the wall again. It buzzed incrementally, clearly aware and alert to the present danger in the room. Jeff lowered his center of gravity, crouching slightly as he watched the bug with sharp eyes. 

He lunged towards it, the plastic case slapping the wall. Jeff pulled it away and looked for signs of carnage. Nothing. The fly whizzed past his ear, moving in a directionless path, before landing on the blinds. It buzzed, taunting Jeffery.

Never before had Jeff felt so much rage towards something so small. Who the fuck did this fly think they were? Jeff stepped forward and rattled the blinds, ignoring Ben’s angry shout of disapproval as the fly leapt off and tried to escape once again. Jeff swung, and the fly changed directions at the last moment, the plastic case hitting air instead. Jeff let out an enraged, guttural yell.

“Why! Won’t! You! Die!” he screamed at the bug as he continuously failed to strike it. Ben’s face screwed up in a mixture of confusion and concern. 

“Dude, it’s just a bug,” he said in a mild voice.

Jeff was looking around wildly, trying to figure out where the fly had gone. “It’s not just a bug anymore, Ben! It’s a piece of shit that doesn’t have the common sense to die like the rest of my victims!” His eyes continued to frantically scan the room. “Where the hell did it go?” he spat.

Ben paused, before pointing towards the window. “I think I left it open. It must’ve flown back out.” Jeff shifted the blinds angrily. The window was open a crack, and the buzzing sound was gone. His eye twitched. He turned back around and out the bedroom door, shoving the game case towards Ben as he stormed past him.

“Where are you going?” Ben called out after him.

“To kill that fucking fly!” Jeff shouted. “That shithead thinks he can just escape me? Yeah, right.”

Ben thought about mentioning the low probability of Jeff managing to find the exact fly he was looking for out in the middle of the woods. But then he remembered that the fly was gone, his game was still on pause, and that he couldn’t give less of a shit about whatever weird complex Jeff was clearly suffering from.

“Mm, have fun I guess,” he said as Jeff stomped down the stairs. He floated over to the window, shutting it closed. That guy could be soo overemotional, Ben thought to himself. He really needed to hang out with him less.

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil oneshot I finished for y'all while I try to write some longer fics, like Lost Cause and Happy Holidays. Hopefully I'll be releasing their chapters in December.


End file.
